Don't Push Me Away
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter that went to Hogwarts? She's been going to Hogwarts as long as the Weasley twins have, but haven't noticed her... until now. What happens when our favorite George Weasley finds her and wants to get close to her? Will she let him stay? Or push him away? (This is a one-shot. It's also in George's Prov. Also I imagine cover image as the girl.)


"Fred, is she new," I said gesturing to the girl sitting behind me.

She had beautiful green eyes, and dark brunette hair tied up in a ponytail. She had creamy pale skin, and from what I could tell she had a good figure. Not too curvy, and not too petite.

"I don't know George. I haven't seen her before. She can't be a first year though, since she's in our class… Maybe she's a transfer."

"Maybe," I heard a chair move behind me, and saw her get out of her seat to turn in her journal into Snape. From here she looked about a head smaller that me so she wasn't to short, or too tall.

"Excellent work, Miss Black. You exceeded my expectations for your generation," he said in his monotone voice… _Wait, did he just praise her?!_ He never does that. He normally just hits us upside the head with a book.

I saw her bow her head and then returned to her seat. She then gathered her things and left.

"Fred," I looked at my twin, "Did he just call her Miss Black? Think she might be related to Sirius?"

"I don't know... Lets ask her after class."

"But how will we find her?"

I looked down the table and saw Harmione writing furiously in her journal, "Hey Harmione."

Her head snapped up toward me as she stopped writing, "Do you know anybody with the last name Black that goes here to Hogwarts," Fred asked from beside me.

Harmione nodded, "Her name is Alice Black… She's Sirius' daughter."

"Why haven't—

"We met her yet," I finish Fred's sentence.

"I'm surprised the two of you are just now finding out? She visits the burrow frequently by being apart of the Order. She even signed up to be apart of the D.A.," _she's been to the burrow_ ,"Plus, she's the same year as you therefore she's also been in your potions class since first year, and she's a Gryffindor."

I smiled, "So I guess finding her will be easy then, hey Freddie."

"Right you are Georgie-boy. Right you are."

"You guys really shouldn't bother her," I heard Harmione say.

My head snapped back toward her, a frown replacing my smile, "Why not?"

"She's a very shy and quiet girl," Harmione answered, "and after Sirius died she isolated herself off from everybody."

"Does Harry know about her?"

"Yes, Sirius told him about her when we freed him."

I was about to ask another question when Snape came up behind Fred and I. He grabbed our heads, and roughly turned them back toward our journals.

* * *

Once classes were over I told Fred I'd meet with him later in the common room. I needed to owl mum about what all was going on with Umbridge. As I was walking up the steps I heard the sound of a guitar, and then a beautiful voice sing to the melody. I stopped walking and listened.

 _I like being independent  
_ _Not to much of an investment  
_ _No one to tell me what to do  
_ _I like being by mysel  
_ _Don't got to entertain anybody else  
_ _No one to answer to_

 _But some times I just want somebody to hold  
_ _Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold  
_ _Got that young love even when were old  
_ _Yeah Sometimes I want someone to grab my hand  
_ _Pick me up, hold me close, be my man  
_ _I will love you 'til the end_

 _So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
_ _But I'm done lookin'  
_ _For my future someone  
_ ' _Cause when the time is right You'll be here  
_ _But for now  
_ _Dear no one  
_ _This is your love song_

The voice then went quite, and started humming along to the melody instead. I walked up the last of the steps. I was surprised, to say the least, to see none other than Alice Black sitting on a ledge with a guitar in hand. "You have a beautiful voice," I told her.

She stopped playing, and slowly looked back at me. "What are you doing up here Weasley?"

 _I thought Harmione said she was shy and quiet._ "Well I came up here to send a letter to my mum. I didn't expect to find a talented pretty girl, like yourself, up here singing." Her face flushed, and she looked away. I quickly found Pig (Ron's owl), gave him the letter, and sent him on his way. I then walked over to Alice, and sat down right next to her on her left.

"What are you doing," she asked with wide eyes. Being this close, I noticed her eyes had small flecks of gold in them. _Beautiful._

I wondered if she knew which twin I was though. _Probably not, she did call me Weasley, and besides not even my own bloody mother can tell us_ _apart._ "I'd like to introduce myself properly. So, Hello, I'm Fred Weasley," I said, and stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She looked at me curiously, and rejected my hand, "Alice Black, and you're a liar."

"What?"

"You're George, not Fred, therefore that make you a liar."

My eyes widened. My heart literally stopped beating. _She knows…_ It was all that was going though my mind at that moment. I snapped out of it when she waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay, George?" I don't know exactly why, but her saying my name gave me a warm feeling in my chest.

"Y-yes," my voice cracked, "but h-how did you k-know?" _Great I sound like a blubbering mess._

She blushed as she begun to talk, "Well, I've been in the same potions class with you and your brother for the past seven years. I noticed some things. Things that make the two of you different."

"How so?"

"Um… Okay let's start with your appearances. Your face sort of more slender looking than Fred's, where his is more rounder. Fred has a scar above his left eyebrow, while you have an adorable little mole on the right side of your neck," she briefly pointed to the mole on my neck, "Also you have lighter color eyes than your brother, and you're slightly taller than him too."

I looked at her a little shocked at first hearing all the little things that make Fred and I different, and knowing she was the one to notice them. "You said ' _let's start with your appearances'_ , what else is there that is different between me and Fred?"

She smiled, and it warmed my heart to see her smile. "So I was right. You are George. Ten points to Alice!"

She laughed causing me to laugh with her. "Okay you were right, but please do continue with what you were saying before."

"You both are really funny. No joke, you both are the most hilarious people I know, I love your guys' pranks by the way, but even though your ways of joking around are similar it's also slightly different. Fred's more forward with his joking and pranking than you are. I think you take consideration as to how people will react to what you say or do. I'm not saying your brother is a heartless snake, that's Malfoy's job, but you're just sweeter than your brother."

She was right. Everytime I made a joke I tried to make sure I wouldn't offend anybody, and if I did, then I always would apologize later for it. "What about you? You're not as shy and quiet as Harmione said you were."

She scoffed, "That's because I'm not. Harmione thinks she knows everything, and she needs to learn that she doesn't. Just because I'm always alone doesn't mean I'm shy and quiet. I just like being alone. I like my space."

"But it's not good to always be alone."

"True. I had friends, but after my dad died I didn't want to see anybody else I care about get hurt. Being a Black makes me and anybody close to me a target. I don't want anybody I care about to get hurt, or worse killed. So, I'm okay with being alone."

My heart broke when I noticed tears forming in her eyes, "For some reason I don't think you are."

"No? Why do you care anyways? I can probably guarantee you didn't know I existed until now."

"No. I noticed you this morning in Professor Snape's class when you walked in late, and didn't get into trouble by him. Even more so when he praised you on your work. When you left is when I asked Harmione who you were."

She let out a small laugh, "Well I do spend a lot of time with him considering he's my godfather. Who else would take care of me when dad was in prison? He's like a second father to me."

My eyes widened, "He's your godfather," she nodded her head, "No wonder you like being alone, he rubbed off on ya to much."

She smacked my arm pretty hard for a girl, and glared at me, "I don't take kindly to those who bash the man who helped raised me."

I looked at her guilty, "My apologies."

"You're forgiven."

"That was quick."

She smiled again, and it made my heart melt. "What can I say I'm a sucker for boys with red hair, she said rather cheekily, and gave me a wink, "Besides, no use staying mad at you. It's unlikely we'll be seeing each other again."

She started lazily strumming her guitar, and I frowned at her words. "Why not?" I was starting to really like Alice, and it hurt to hear her say that.

"Because," she said flatly.

"Because, why?"

"Just because," she said frustrated.

"No, give me a real reason why I can't see you again."

She strummed a cord sharply she sighed in frustration, "Because! I already told you I don't want people getting hurt because they got close to me! Especially _you_ god dammit."

"And why's that?"

"I like you that's why," her eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

"You like me?"

I smiled as her face got a little red, and she stared down at the guitar in her hands, "Just forget I said anything."

"Okay, but for the record I like you as well."

She stared down at her guitar and said, "You hardly know me."

I gently take her chin between my thumb and finger, and make her look at me. "But I want to get to know you." I kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, and slowly I kissed her lips.

It may sound girly but, when I kissed her I felt something. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I liked… no… I loved it. The sensation I got as I kissed her was unbelievable. Now I know exactly what it was I felt when I kissed her, what I still feel when I kiss her now a days, passion, belonging, a sense of completion, and love. Kissing her made my heart melt, and my mind explode. My heart was racing, but I felt as though it had stopped all together. It was a mix between a kiss that was rough and passionate and one that was gentle and sweet, and it took my breath away.

I slowly pull away, and see her face still a little red. "Please don't push me away, "I asked… I actually I begged her.

All she said was a simple, "Okay."

I smiled. "Okay then come on," I said standing up.

"Where are we going,"she asked as I helped her up.

"The Great Hall. It's about time for dinner, and you do not want to see a Weasley when he doesn't get food in him."

She laughed, and it was like music to my ears. "That'd be a sight to see," she said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the Great Hall.


End file.
